Tendencies Never Forgotten
} Season 4, Episode 12 } Episode Information Air Date March 14, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode Conclusion Of Us All Next Episode Season 5 Summary In the role of New York City being emancipated from Lorena's calamitous coercion upon all supernaturals, The Old Ones commemortate in an distinctive occasion at their residence, which they honor the fact that their species remains subsisted among the mortal society. Aroused by their proficiency and able to see another day of her life, Camille is occupied by the association of her love Scott and best friends Matthew and Wesley. Scott implicates to Camille that out of all the contentions she's been involved in, has she ever been apprehensive towards the conclusion of her existence, which Camille acknowledges his empathy upon her past life, which Camille implies that their disputes against Lorena was considered perplexed, due to the fact that she knew how to eradicate the lives of her and her indestructive siblings. Matthew exemplifies to Camille that is it the reason why their coven has migrated in numerous of different locations in order to avoid the connection they had bared with the original witch, just to prevent their species from being exonerated. Astonished by his comment, Camille relunctantly informs Matthew that they have resided in the city that never sleeps for six-hundred years based on how the economy operated before and never used the perseverance of Lorena as an excuse. Wesley examines the reasons why Camille and her family took the initiative of obliberating Lorena during the Middle Ages, which Camille implies that during the time, they're wasn't an indeverant solution of defeating Lorena and that it took them over two-thousand centuries to discover her occult which was aided by the assistance of her deceased niece. Implicating to them all why she's considered in such a irrational condition, Camille concludes their discussion by asking Scott to take a walk with her as the formidable dawn is upon the skyline of the city. In the lounge area consuming numerous vials of dispensed blood packages, André contemplates on their ascendancy of completing thier assigned objective as he is supervised by Sariah, whom tries to make certain that he doesn't have an oppresive migraine due to the numbers of inclinations he endeavored. Questioning his intense distubing behaivor, Sariah implies that he should slowly decrease his consumption of the cravings he is currently utilizing, which André implicates that as he reminisces through the flashbacks he is obtaining while in a eccentric condition, he explains to Sariah that as he and Gordon annihilated Lorena during the previous hours of the night, he explains that he felt perceived by the pain she was currently conjecturing and that he could sense her emotions within her inhumane soul. Beginning to inquire whether André suspects that Lorena had a conscious of regrets, Sariah informs him that it was imminent to tell whether Lorena wanted to be extricated from her convictions that she caused among all vampires and that it isn't considered his accountability to acquire empathy for an atrocious witch that had showed no commiseration of what she had extricated during the remaining days she had before being obliberated. Acknowledging her explanation of neglecting what could've been proclaimed, André implicates to Sariah that it was irrational to envision such a fictional deception which leads him to impulsively intoxicate himself and requests for Sariah's hand in a brief cavort, which she accepts and the two alterate themselves to the dance floor within the commons. Invariably admiring each other throughout the entire celebration, Brian and Kristina acknowledges each other as they both accesses to one another's postition. Implicating why she's currently alone while everyone are enjoying themselves and their accompanies, Brian questions why Kristina refers to be exhiled from the glorification of existing, which Kristina implies that she has never been the one to dance during special occasions but implicates that she's even more skilled in intimate exertions. As Brian continues to blush based on intriguing response, which he recommends that it's something worth commending due to the excessive oppressions many of them had to face and applies to Kristina that as long as she's been upon the earth, he wouldn't mind assisting her how to cavort to the music that is current within society. Implicating why he adores her to the extent of affection, Kristina inquires Brian's perspective of why he seeks to gain her approval on numerous possibilites, which Brian implies that he's grown very fond of her and that she's considered the first immortal (vampire) to ever had him feel this particular way about another humane supernatural. Quite perplexed about his enamored theory, Kristina blushes and implicates that she has never preferred any other man other than Eric to fulfill her inclinations but accepts Brian's invocation and takes his hand in order to be conducted onto the harmonious mezzanine. Estatic to select the upcoming members of the Honor's Society and amazed by their contributed aspects, Michael informs Kate that depending on their evaluated skills exam, many of the remaining will be excluded from the impervious events that the committee has planned. Deprived on the fact that he's currently discussing academics on another provision, Kate exemplifies why Michael isn't obtruse about the reason for obliberating the original witch herself, which he implicates to Kate that as old as she become (maturing by the centuries) as an immortal (vampire), she will contemplate less on the contentions held with supernaturals beings but will never exclude the memory of such a cataclysmic event to enlighten on what occured during the past hours. In their concluded conversation about Lorena; Kate suggests to Michael that having knowledge of their school year coming to an end, she implies to Michael that she's in negotiations of transferring to another prestigous institution, which Michael questions her ideological decision under all circumstances. Kate implicates that she's in love with NYU, but also proclaims that she wants to broaden her environment on meeting different individuals within her major field and acknowledge associates of their elite upperclass college experience. Endorsing the procedure she has already claimed and enumerating it within his consciousness, Michael agrees with Kate's compromise and implicates to her that where ever she feels comfortable fulfilling, especially if it's associated with her occupational major, he wouldn't extract it as a deviant predicament to obtain. Exulted about his acceptance request based on her primary accomodation, Kate embraces Michael with a desirous salutation, which he blushes in atonement, but mentally questions her projected preposition. Not attending their residential commemoration and not informing none of their companions of their specific location, Vincent and Destiny are currently engaged in their marriage ceremony, which is held at an unspecified & significant alter. As the priest informs them both to speak upon their vows, Vincent implicates to Destiny that she is considered his internal and external reason for existing in an unstable world they reside in. As Destiny begins to weap with alleviation, Vincent also implies that many of his accused mistakes were apprehended by the presence of her advice, which made him began to think intensively of every decision he made. Exemplifying that he loves her far beyond the stars connected to the moon's heart, Vincent concludes by acknowledging that he's nothing without Destiny being in his life. As the priest inquires Destiny that it's considered her chance to announce her vows to Vincent, Destiny implicates to her newly-establised husband that he has obtained her heart since they first interacted during the the previous years. She concludes by informing Vincent that the love they contribute within both hearts are a symbol of respect, loyalty, and adulation; which is why Destiny implies to Vincent that without no devotion acquired between they're realtionship and personal matters, no committment disposition would have been established, which it has and Destiny silently informs Vincent that she will devote her love to him physically and mentally, in everyway humanly possible. As Vincent is astonished by Destiny's assertions, the priest announces that they are alleviated to salutate each other as they are now both husband and wite. Embracing each other with irresistable comfort, Vincent implies to Destiny that he's never letting her depart from his vitality, as Destiny implicates that she never intends on abandoning him or their child, which leaves them both with unconditional contentment. Following the current events at The Old Ones Estate, Gordon is easily manipulated by the beauty of an unfamiliar girl whom was invited by a guess by Camille. Tempting whether or not to approach her, Gordon is coverged by his grandmother for unintended purposes, Trinity; whom implicates to him that he hasn't participated in any of the activities since the festivity initiated, which Gordon implies to her that he is undetained from concentrating based on the arrival of an angelic being that caught his primary attention and is ignited throughout his internal and external tendencies. Viewing the affection they both share, Trinity exemplifies that Gordon should introduce himself and begin a nuetral conversation in order to see if that main discussion leads to monumental events, such as falling in love or proceeding on a date. Doubting that he could gain her acceptance and undivided attention, Gordon replies that he is opposed of compelling her, which he feel isn't legitimate to enjoy himself. He implicates to Trinity that if he is destined to fall in love with her, he would want it to be official within his humanity, than rather fraudulent based on mind compulsion. Giving him his final piece of advice, Trinity informs Gordon that if he feels that she is worth fighting for in order to have her in his life, then he should have the courage enough to approach her and converse different topics that matriculates within their consciousness. Loving the authenticity that he can come to his grandmother based on certain aspects of his life, Gordon acknowledges her admonition and gains the initiative of approaching the unknown girl, which Gordon specifically introduces himself and she replies in return by revealing her name, what appears to be Helena. As the conversation begins to retract and engage in particular meanings, Gordon ironically glares back to Trinity's position whom mentally applauses his accomplishment, as Gordon blushes based on her consultation. Figured that they'll deflect the wonderful evening with their companions in order to spend time together, Ariana and Dominic ambulates through the neighborhood and begins to engage in a unique conversation based on his interaction of experiencing the intriguing pain of Lorena's abilities, which still disturbs his mere presence. Ariana implicates to him that experiencing her afflictions among other supernatuals is considered an agony that is beyond comparing to any other injuries within each other's mental institution. Regarding his personal involvement, Dominic insures that the tribulation he suffered at the hands of Lorena was worth obtaining, due to the fact that he was trying to defend his companions, whom personally Dominic considers his current family of some sort. Fond of his statement, Ariana implies that his past observation is not worth mentioning, based upon that Lorena's existence is currently relinquished and that her presence will only remind them how agonizing their lives were, which could of been annihilated. Dominic also implicates that seeing her suffer through calamity had made it clear to initiate himself as her current guardian at all costs, as he implies that it doesn't matter whether she's known as an ancient vampire, which Ariana takes his demanding affirmations in acception. She replies that she'll hold him to his legitimate word and proclaims that as a threatening accusation arrives that contains superior abilities that cannot compare to his own, she's is willing to retrieve in action, which Dominic becomes fully aware of. Concluding with a given arrangement as they begin to blush, Dominic and Ariana continue to ambulate throughout the awakening morning. Inspired to spend her elaborated time with her newly accounted companions, Ayana and Jamia; Selene spends the morning with the two as they converse and discuss about the critcal moments within the recent contention with Lorena. Selene states that she figured it was the end of her immortal life based upon the fact that Lorena had the upper leverage upon them all and began to doubt Ayana and Jamia can penetrate her consciousness off the minds of the penetrated supernaturals. Acclaiming that it wasn't a obvious answer to attain to, Ayana implicates that once they discovered the unknown weakness of Lorena, which was apparent to be the existence of her indeverious talisman, Ayana became capable of deciphering the spell to relinquish it, along with the formal existence of the original witch herself. Proclaiming how she speaks the truth, Jamia acknowledges the fact how they were able to summon the ability to contract the power to form the inevitable forcefield in order to keep mortals secured and away from, which she incorporates that she was never aware that her and Ayana carried the indestructible power of their deceased ancestors and is currently gratified by the accustomed abilities. As their assigned task was previously accomplished without any one of their alibies being obliberated, Selene informs them both that she requests for a inherent vacation in order to diverge herself away from the negativity of the abnormal community, which Ayana and Jamia begin to convulse in meaningful contengencies, while the three continue to enjoy their night of diverting confabulations. Prevailed away from the celebration, Eric is confined in the meticulous moment of draining the vital fluid of another innocent victim whom he has compelled in order to get what he needs from her. The unknown woman questions why is he committing such an atrocious act against her will, which Eric implies that he admires the fact of consuming the blood of live human beings, that he no longer has control of his inner humanity and who he was meant to be, which his retractable fangs matriculates back into her cervix, which she beings to remorsefully weaps in contentment. Hearing his name being acknowledge from Isabella, Eric terminates in feeding from his current source and implicates to her that it's now her time to demise, which the woman begs for his accepted analogy, whom he ignores and discharges her off the balcony as she falls to her intermediate death. Opening the door to only view Eric getting swiftly prepared for his amazing night with his siblings, Isabella questions why he hasn't been in notion during several hours of the diversion, which Eric implies that he was recently out in order to regain his clear thought of mind based on their previous confrontation with Lorena. As she slowly approches him within the mirror preference, Isabella implicates to him that all she requires is that he never lies to her under any circumstances and is informed to always tell her the accurate truth during any trial and tribulation that may cost him in loosing her. Astounded by her statement, Eric implies that he will never attend to such a distraughtful exploitation that will apprehend his relationship with her and begins to comfort Isabella intensively. As she is being comforted within his arms, Isabella begins to familiarize and acknowledge the scent of persisted blood he recently consumed and obtains a figurated expression. Promising on his behalf to ensure his current and internal behaivor and completed getting attired, Eric request to have the hand of Isabella to join her in a formal dance in order to enjoy the obscured morning upon them all, which she accepts and they conclude to their destination in the residential commons. During the ending credits; As Dominic, Destiny and Vincent sleeps converged in their unparalleled compartments, a mystical energy is revived into their domicile that intensifies and enters their immune system, which ignites a radiance that is seen from their inner anatomy and concludes by retracting is luminous refulgent. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Logan Browning as Helena Soundtrack 1. Bodies- Savoir Adore 2. Too Late For Heroes- Mark Sholtez 3. Electrify- Julin 4. Move With Me- Savannah Packard 5. A Thousand Years- Christina Perri Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes